Jason Praxis (New Earth)
The Spectre also tries to catch Richard Redditch and he enlisted Praxis to help. They cornered Redditch, and the Spectre shuts down all the electrical devices in the area. Redditch panics and jumps inside Praxis, killing himself and transferring his powers to Praxis in the process. Praxis could now manipulate electricity with his mind. He joined Conglomerate, a team of heroes established by private companies and led by Booster Gold. Claire Montgomery created the Conglomerate as a superhero team that provides services to several corporate sponsors. The team's headquarters is based in the heart of capitalism, Wall Street itself. The new team however came into conflict with the Justice League. Later, Praxis worked with FBI Agent Deena Walker to stop the serial killer Dexter DeFarge from resurrecting the demon Ghast. DeFarge left a trail of bodies which Praxis and his partner, Deena Walker, followed. Because of some unexplained caveat, Praxis preferred not to use his powers, but was forced to do so in the battle against DeFarge. This turned him into a being of pure mental energy. The Justice League and Deena were able to bring him down from this godlike state. | Powers = * : Jason Praxis was an incredibly gifted telekinetic, and was capable of amazingly precise use of his telekinesis. * : He can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. He has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *'Telepathic Defense:' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **'Telepathic Cloak:' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepaths may notice and 'see' through this ability. **'Psionic Shield:' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. * : He can create realistic and very detailed illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Camouflage:' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there e.g. invisible. *'Telepathic Manipulation:' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ** : He can control the thoughts and actions of others. **'Mental Paralysis:' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **'Mental Amnesia:' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **'Mental Sedating:' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. * : He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *'Mental Detection:' He can sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Conglomerate members Category:1989 Character Debuts Category:Gene Bomb Enhanced Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives